Imaginary Girlfriend
by Kayla-TheBored
Summary: Percy's friends think that his girlfriend, which he has been talking about, is fake and doesn't exist because she's too perfect. What happens when Annabeth decides to visit Percy one day? How ill Percy's friends react to her? One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Again, I was bored and this is what my boredom produced. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**Percy P.o.V.**

"See you later Paul" I said as I got out of my step-father's car and walked towards the school entrance. Paul is a teacher here so he comes in the side entrance that is for teachers only.

As I got closer to the entrance, I saw my friends, Nathan, his girlfriend Kat, Daniel and his girlfriend Victoria. When they saw me, they waved at me and I waved back. I made my towards them.

"Hey Perce" Nathan said

"Hey Nate" I said "Kat, Dan, Victoria"

They all greeted me back.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" I asked them

"Oh, we were talking about what happened yesterday in Math, you should've seen Mr. Borings face when-" and after that, I zoned out.

I tucked my hands into my front pockets and thought of Annabeth. Annabeth. Gods I've missed her. We haven't seen each other a lot since she's studying in an all-girls boarding school and she's also busy with redesigning Mt. Olympus. I wonder what she's doing right now. Probably reading some book or correcting a teacher. I was pulled away from my train of thought when Natalie, one of my fan-girls (I don't get why I even have fan-girls) tapped me on the arm. I blinked a couple times and focused my eyes on her.

"Uhm, hey Percy" she said shyly "Would you like to go get coffee with me later, after school?" she asked

"I'm sorry, Natalie. I can't, I have swimming practice later" I told her, feeling a little guilty.

Her face dropped "Oh, that's fine. Maybe some other time." She said and left

I looked back at my friends. Daniel and Nathan were looking at me like I'm a mad-man.

"What?" I demanded

"What is wrong with you?" Nathan asked me

"What do you mean?"

"Natalie is the only girl in school who's pretty but isn't stuck up and snobby who is head-over-heels for you. Why would you turn her down?" Daniel said

"Yeah man, you could have any girl in the school but you don't like any of them" Nathan said

I sighed and rolled my eyes "I told you, I have a girlfriend. And it wouldn't be right if I had a girlfriend and I went on a date with another girl now would it Dan?" I asked him

"Why not? It's just a date, it's not like-ooomph!" Daniel didn't get to finish his sentence when Victoria elbowed him in the stomach.

"You know Perce" Nathan said "You keep telling us about your perfect girlfriend, with her curly blond hair and he startling but pretty grey eyes."

"And her petite body and her smartness or something" Danny continued with a chuckle

I rolled my eyes at them

"Perce, the way you describe her, she sounds perfect." Danny continued

'_She is' _I thought

"Maybe too perfect" Nathan said "We're starting to think she doesn't exist"

I glared at them "Yeah? Well guess what? She's going to my apartment on Saturday and will stay there for the whole day." I told them

Nathan smirked "How do we know you're not lying?"

"Yeah, what if you just hired an actress to play your girlfriend when we visit you on Saturday?" Danny asked

I was about to yell at them but was interrupted when Xavier, the jock, wolf-whistled at someone. Everyone around the school entrance stopped what they were doing to see who Xavier was checking out. I turned around to see a girl with blond hair get out of a cab. She was wearing short-shorts and a plain sea-green shirt and black converse. Her hair was in a ponytail with a few strands falling down her face. I knew immediately who she was. Annabeth.

The guys around the school were checking her out. The guys' girlfriends slapped them for checking her out. Xavier, being the playboy that he is approached her. I felt my nostrils flare when he stood in front of her and blocked her way. I saw clear annoyance in Annabeth's startling grey eyes.

"Who is that?" Nathan said beside me. I smirked

"May a help you?" Annabeth asked Xavier while glaring at him

Xavier just smirked and used his so-called charm "Yeah, I lost my number, so I was wondering if I could have yours."

Annabeth rolled her eyes "That's the best you got?" she asked "I could do better" she said and pushed past him. I smirked to myself _'That's my girl' _

She stopped walking halfway and started searching for someone. When her eyes landed on me she smiled. I smiled at her and walked towards her. I could feel Nathan and Danny's and practically everyone's questioning stares as I headed towards her. As I got closer her smiled widened and so did mine.

When I was in front of her, I hugged her, lifting her off of the ground. I could feel everyone's jaw drop. I saw Xavier glaring at me. I saw some girls glaring at Annabeth. And lastly, I saw Nathan and Danny's shocked and disbelieving faces. Priceless.

"Put me down Seaweed Brain" She told me while chuckling

I chuckled and put her down "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at me "We didn't have school today, and I was bored so I decided to visit you before school starts." She explained and I smiled at her.

"Good, I was bored out of my mind as well. But now you're here, I'm a little happier" I told her

She rolled her eyes but was still smiling "You're such an idiot" I smiled at her and leaned in.

As I kissed her, I put my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. I didn't even care that half of the school population is watching us right now with shocked faces. When we pulled away, she was blushing.

"You just kissed me in front of hundreds of students watching" she told me

I chuckled "I don't care" I smiled and kissed her again. This kiss only lasted 3 seconds but was enough to make my stomach be filled with butterflies. Cheesy, I know.

"Come on, let's introduce you to my friends" I told her as I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards my friends, who's jaws were still on the ground.

"Hey guys, this is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend" I told them while smirking at Nathan and Daniel

"You're real" Nathan said. Annabeth looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I just shrugged

Kat slapped his arm "Be polite"

"Uh right, right, what I meant was, nice meeting you" he said as he held out his hand "I'm Nathan Crest" he said

Annabeth took his hand and shook it "Nice to meet you"

"Kat Evans" Kat introduced herself "Nathan's girlfriend"

"Daniel Silvers" Daniel said "And this is my girlfriend Victoria Johnson"

"Hi" Annabeth said

"Percy's told us a lot about you" Victoria said and I blushed

Annabeth raised an eyebrow "Really?" then looked at me "Good"

"Yeah, he wouldn't shut up about you" Daniel chuckled. I glared at him and he immediately shut up.

"Thanks guys" I grumbled

They smirked at me "No prob, Perce" Nathan said. I scowled. Just then the bell rang. The students started going inside the school. My scowl deepened.

"We're heading inside" Daniel said as he put an arm around Victoria "See you later Perce"

I nodded and turned to Annabeth, I pouted and she just chuckled "Get inside Seaweed Brain, you're gonna be late" she said

"I don't want to, now that you're here" I told her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Go inside, I'm going to see you at home" she said

I looked at her confused "You're staying at my house?" I asked her

"You wish" she chuckled

"You have no idea" I smirked at her

She rolled her eyes "No, I'm just visiting your mom. When you get back home, I'll probably be there." She said

"Great!" I exclaimed "I'll see you later" I told her

"Okay" she said and gave me on last kiss. When we pulled away I smiled at her then ran inside the school. When I reached my locker Nathan and Daniel were waiting for me with smirks on their faces.

"Perce, you dog" Nathan said and I rolled my eyes

"Why didn't you tell us your girlfriend is that hot?" Daniel said

"I did tell you. You just wouldn't believe me!" I told them

"Well, we thought you were just talking about your imaginary girlfriend" Nathan said

"I don't have an imaginary girlfriend!" I exclaimed "Does she look imaginary? No, I don't think so!"

"Chill, men" Daniel said. I grumbled.

"Now, how are you going to go to practice when she's gonna be in your apartment after school?" Daniel asked me

I looked at him "What practice?" I asked. They just shook their heads and smirked at me.

"Let's get to class, I don't want detention" Nathan said still smirking at me

I rolled my eyes. _'See you later Wise Girl' _

**Did you guys like it? If not, I'm sorry, this was just out of boredom. And if you did, then I guess I should be bored more often. Anyway, please review. Also, read my other stories. **

**Thanks For Reading**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


End file.
